An Amative Dinner
by MP Cole
Summary: Done on request from crazystar662. This story explores the relationship between Vanozza and Theo (a fictional character). During dinner they talk and in the course of it feeling that never really died are awakened. Takes place before Lucrezia's marriage to Giovanni Sforza. Hope you enjoy!


June 11, 1493

A summer night, Vanozza Cattaneo, refined and entrancing former mistress of Pope Alexander VI, invites her ex-husband Theo over for dinner at her villa. On the carriage ride over, Theo reiterated in his mind constantly just how meaningful it was to be in the company of his _Dear_ again.

Theo chuckled and had flirtatiously informed his albeit cynical ex-wife via letter that he still had the charm to make her laugh…and more.

Vanozza is a wealthy lady, aging, yet still a bewitching vision. It was only her and the children she bore Rodrigo-no _His Holiness_. Cesare, Juan, Lucrezia and Joffre. Entering the dining room, Theo could not help the smile that broke out over his bearded face nor could Vanozza resist _jumping_ from her seat upon his calm and humble entrance.

"My lady" Theo bowed and kissed Vanozza'a hand.

Smiling curtly, Vanozza had to admit, his charm had not waivered after all. "My welcome and precipitous guest" she replied, "I almost thought the wine would sour, if you had not come for something more."

Theo was not a fool to know what her meaning was behind that last rather icy sentence. He blushed before resuming his posture.

"I came to have the pleasure of your company and to share in the bareness that has changed both our lives. Seduction… I led to seize you long ago, but it was a hard-won fight…"

Vanozza raised an eyebrow and gave him a wolf-like grin. _At least he remembers who the lifeblood of our marriage was she recalled._

"Now I come submitting to you" Theo offered his right hand to Vanozza, which she accepted with all the courtly grace she was raised in.

The two sat as a succession of dishes including a varying array of meat and fish along with savory and sweet pastries plus candied fruits. They talked over spiced red wine and the candle-lit chamber was alive with memories of old stories, jokes and repressed wishes. Vanozza laughed at Theo's well-timed, amusing jokes and Vanozza lost herself in the joy.

Soon she brought out her hand to rest on Theo's left one, a subtle yet enticing move on her part. As Theo began to cut into his lamb, he was stunned to feel how real the flame that sparked their love was still there.

Theo had his fair share of court dalliances. He was a catch in his prime, yet Vanozza always had his heart. This was a lithe and sudden touch even a painter could see spoke poetic lines. Theo probably could have fed Vanozza a strawberry with his own hand. Instead, he sat there joining his pinky with Vanozza's, thinking about how he was going to pass the night should it lead to even more _delightful _entertainments.

Feign drunkenness? No, he already risked much to come and visit the woman he often watched from afar.

Just then, Vanozza had dismissed her servants to take care of cleaning the dishes. As Theo looked across the beautifully decorated dining room walls to the open window and its beautiful view of the Piazza della Giudecca…a sudden warm hand appeared on his shoulder.

Theo knew he had to be decisive, realizing that the moment would fly away as swift as it came. He was determined. He clutched the fair hand in his, gently kissed on each finger and executed a perfect kiss right upon the wine-sweet lips of his ex-wife.

The die was cast. The window was open, allowing a light breeze in. It was the warmest Italian summer in Theo's life to date. That is, until his mostly mild self-closed in upon his hostess and slowly slid a finger down Vanozza's fine neck, drawing a strawberry down to her bosom, tasting the trail of red juice in its wake-before she devoured the fruit from his fingertips.

Vanozza-who's reputation was a very infamous one and was unfortunately of cost to Theo-rumors, all spiteful, and gossip she put out of mind, did not kill her pride as a woman. The gaze they shared then slowly changed into more of an _undying passion neither Heaven nor the Prince of the Church could ever extinguish_.

Vanozza heard the thud of the door downstairs followed by joyous laughter. Rising from her seat, she exited the dining hall and looked down to take in the scene, her youngest children Lucrezia and Joffre returning home from a late dinner at the Vatican. Her lovely dears, soon to marry, and then gave them a motherly, foreboding look from the shadows. Unbeknownst to her, Theo watched as well.

Theo did not know what to say. It felt like a raindrop in a puddle, but longer than 3 seconds. Finally, the best he could imagine was:

"Come…. come my dear. Let's enjoy our evening…However I can…. I can take my leave….and….I ….we probably….can retire tonight, I pray you forgive my foolishness (no objection from Vanozza's lips) …I will take my leave ….let your children see you …Forgive me."

Vanozza grasped Theo's left arm, her stare never leaving his body-like a stag in a hunter's sight, as she kissed the flesh around his neck with ringed fingers, stroked his gray hair, and continued to whisper an incoherent plea. Theo knew what she was really letting on.

He knew what they both wanted. Theo sheepishly returned with Vanozzato her chamber and proceeded to enjoy every taste of her pleasing, strong, elegant, Italian capitative person.

The pair remained rather quiet the rest of the night. Vanozza's only four words to him since the dinner are "You still have it" followed by a subtle pillow-talk kiss.

Theo left in the early hours of the morning. Vanozza's daughter Lucrezia was getting married and the house-a place he did not want to be caught, lest he wish to be ran through by papal guards. Vanozza awoke to a servant knocking at her door, surprised to find a letter on the pillow beside her.

Vanozza,

My dear, I had a beautiful dream over how much of a goddess you are. I hope you will never lose my affections. Love you my dear.

Theo

Vanozza chuckled at the letter, hiding her smile. It had been a good night- one that gave her will to see her only daughter enter womanhood and her experienced lessons in bending strong men to her will.


End file.
